The 7 Sins
by Anime-Jrockloverqueen12
Summary: A group of Inuyasha one shots. each chapter introduces one of the seven sins of human life: Wrath, Greed, Gluttony,vanity,Lust,Envy,Sloth. The genres may vary, so i called it genral. Believe me, most of them aren't.
1. Foreword

**Foreword**

**This is a compilation of stories. Some are horror, some are romance, some are even a little humerous, but they all end in one of the seven sins. Wrath, Greed, Gluttony, Envy, Vanity, Lust, Sloth. These stories will twist the Inuyasha characters' world inside out. Each one is different. Each one has a purpose. The rating and genre is written at the top of each one shot. but for the whole group, i suggest rating M. the main characters are at the top of each story.  
**

**Some are really short, sorry!**

**Sincerly, JRockLoverQueen12**


	2. Wrath

**Kikyo Kagome Sango**

**Genre: General/Humor**

**Rating: T for slight sexual themes and safety measures.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (time passed)**

Wrath 

"Just look at her!" Kagome snarled. She was sitting with her best friend Sango in the cafeteria. They were watching the most popular girl in school, Kikyo. "All the guys are drooling after her!" Sango said, rolling her eyes. Kagome nodded, "It's pathetic really."

Both girls sat quietly, wishing that guys were drooling over them. "Oh, look!" they heard from across the lunchroom. They saw Kikyo pointing at them from her table. "It seems that Kagome got a new hairstyle!" she laughed. Everyone in the cafeteria started laughing. "What are they talking about?" caromed asked, feeling her hair. Suddenly, she met with a gum wad tangled in her locks.

"THAT'S IT!" Kagome screamed, ripping it out of her hair. She walked over to Kikyo with hate clearly written on her face. "YOU!" she screamed, pointing her finger in Kikyo's face, "You are going down!" Kikyo pushed her finger out the way and stood up. All the guys tried to peek under her mini-skirt. "And how are you going to do it, loser?" Kikyo challenged. Kagome stood tall, "I'm going to expose you as the slut you are!"

Kikyo laughed wildly. "Oh, please! No one would believe you. All the teachers are wrapped around my finger." Kagome growled, "We'll see!"

Laughter followed Kagome as she sat next to Sango. Sango took a sip from her juice. "So, how are we going to do it?" she asked, finishing her loooong sip. Kagome felt the spot the gumball was in. She didn't lose much hair, much to her relief. "We're going to Pandora's Box." She said, removing her hand. Sango spat out some juice. "That's like, the biggest whore house in all of Japan!" she said, amazed. Kagome smiled, "I know. That's why little miss slut works there every Thursday and Friday." Sango started to understand her friends plan, "I'll bring my camera." She said. Kagome nodded as the bell rang, "Lucky for us, tomorrow's Thursday."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stop pushing me!" Kagome whispered. "Sorry!" Sango said, wielding her camera, "I'm just excited is all." They were hiding in the bushes outside Pandora's Box. "She should be here any minute now…" Kagome said, looking at her watch. "Look!" Sango whispered. Kikyo was entering the club with almost nothing on. "That's just like her!" Kagome snarled. Sango followed her angry friend towards the nightclub.

"Are you the new girls?" the guard asked them at the door. They just nodded. "Anything to get inside, I guess." Kagome said, after the guard let them through. Inside, they saw Kikyo on stage. She was dressed in only a g-string. Men were stuffing it with dollar bills.

"Quick! Behind this booth!" Kagome said, dragging Sango behind her. They looked over it. It was a perfect view. "I wish I had that body…" Kagome whispered. Sango shoved her. That snapped her back to the mission. "Right! Let's get those pictures!" Sango nodded, and then she aimed…and fired.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today felt different. When Kikyo waltzed into the lunchroom, the boys weren't tagging along like usual. In fact, they looked sort of disgusted. "What they hell is wrong with you?" Kikyo yelled. The boys ignored her and started whispering amongst themselves. She saw the girls doing the same:

"I bet she got six STDs"

"I bet she sucked off an old lecher for 50 cents!"

"She's such a sell out."

"I can't believe I was envious of THAT."

"Doesn't she have any morals?"

"What do her parents think?"

Kikyo was surrounded by disappointed voices. She noticed that every table but one was talking about her. "What the hell is wrong with everyone?" she asked, going over to that table. Kagome took a sip of her juice. "They know about you." She answered for her. Kikyo scoffed, "Well of course they do! I'm Kikyo. KIKYO. Everyone wants to know about me!" Kagome whipped out a photo. Kikyo's color faded. "I don't think they wanted to know THIS much." Kagome laughed. Everyone was laughing at Kikyo now.

"Kikyo, the principal would like to see you." A school aide said, walking into the lunchroom. Kikyo looked at her for a while, then back at Kagome. "Bye-bye!" Kagome waved at her with a smiled. Kikyo turned her hand into a fist as she followed the school aide.

"And that's how you do it!" Sango yelled triumphantly. Both girls high fived. "Now Kikyo will think twice, or else feel our wrath!" Kagome giggled.

And from that day one, Kagome and Sango became the most popular in the school. It's only a matter of time when someone becomes angry with them…

**This is probably the only humor story of the bunch. At first I called it Envy, but as I typed, it had more of a wrath feel to it. Anywho R&R. also, sorry about it's length. Some of the others may be this short, but most of them aren't…I think. **


	3. Greed

**Inuyasha Kagome**

**This isn't occurring in the normal setting of Inuyasha. It's a more modern version.**

**I hope you can tell who's POV it is because I like it better without writing it on top. It gives it a more mysterious feel if you ask me.**

**The only POV"S are Kag's and Inu's.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (time passing)**

**Genre: horror/angst**

**Rating: M **

Greed

I walked through the basement with a huge smirk on my face. The hallway was dark, but I could tell my way around it easily. I counted my steps in my head until I reached the number 117. I turned to my right and opened the door with my skeleton key.

As soon as I entered, I heard whimpering. It was normal. I walked to the very back of the room as the sound became louder. "Hush now…" I said to the scared, bonded girl in the corner. She looked up at me with scorn. I could tell she wanted to say something, but her mouth was covered with a cloth.

"Don't give me that look!" I said, kicking her. Tears came out of her eyes. "You know," I said, sitting on top of her, "I came in here to fuck you, but my dick isn't even hard." She tried to get from under me, but my position made it impossible. "I need a new girl…a virgin." I thought aloud. I stood up and revealed my spiked whip. "You're dirty now, and that's no fun." I turned to her with a wicked stare in my eyes, "Time for me to move on…" Her eyes widened as I came closer with the painful whip….

* * *

"Hey, Kagome!" Sango yelled at me. I was in my car driving by when she came over to me. "What's up?" I said, putting my hand on the key. "No, wait! Keep it on! Let's got to the mall!" Sango said hopping in. I smiled at her and took my hand off the ignition. Ever since I turned eighteen and got my drivers license, she's been really eager to go places. I wasn't upset, I was eager too.

"That sounds like a plan!" I said turning onto the road. Sango turned on the radio. 'Velvet' by Alice Nine was playing. "Hell yeah!" she cried. We started singing along. We sang the whole trip. Since the mall was close, we were there by the time the song was over. "I can't wait to see what boys are there today!" Sango said, getting out of the car. I got out as well. "What about your boyfriend, Miroku?" I asked Sango laughed, "I can look, just don't touch!"

We laughed as we entered the mall. "Let's go to Desire first!" I said, heading in that direction. Sango agreed and followed. Desire was a clothing store that sold punk clothes all the way to hip-hop fashion. Most of my wardrobe was from that store.

As soon as we entered, we started picking up things to try on. "Oh! This looks awesome!" We cried over every item we picked up. I looked at a mini-skirt and midriff top. "You should try that on!" Sango said from across the store. I nodded and headed into the fitting room.

* * *

I walked into the mall in hopes of finding that special someone. I scanned all the girls in sight, but none of them had that 'virgin air' about them. 'This is going to be tough." I muttered. I saw a large clothing store that seemed to attract all kinds of people. "Maybe I'll find her in this store…Desire…" I said softly. I entered the store with lots of hope in my heart.

The hope immediately drained. Every girl in here was either unclean or had a boyfriend…or both. There was one girl that caught my interest though. She had long brown hair, and a nice shape. She didn't have that whore-ish feel about her. I walked up to her, "Are you alone?" I asked smoothly. She picked up a top without looking in my direction, "If you mean do I have a boyfriend, yes I do.' She said quickly. Obviously she's been through this before.

I started to walk away, but she stopped me, "Wait! I have a friend in desperate need of a boyfriend!" I turned back to her. She pointed to the fitting rooms. At first I thought this was a joke, but my mouth fell as her friend walked out…

* * *

I looked about the store for Sango. Finally I found her in the punk section. I saw she was talking to an extremely attractive boy. He had long blue hair, golden eyes, and what I presumed to be false dog-ears. I shyly walked over to them in my mini-skirt and midriff top.

"Um…hi." I said softly. Sango rolled her eyes at my shyness, "This is my friend, Kagome. Kagome this is…" she waited for a name. The handsome boy stopped staring at me long enough to say, "Inuyasha." I blushed, "The name suits you." He smiled, baring his teeth. He had a beautiful smile. "He should hang out with us!" Sango decided. Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "That's two to one!" Sango said cheerily. I sighed, "Okay, just let me change back!" I quickly went back to the fitting room and changed back into my normal clothes. When I walked out, Inuyasha seemed a little disappointed, but it passed quickly. Sango grabbed our hands, "Come on! Let's go!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three of us walked back to my car, half asleep. We were in the mall all day, from opening to closing. The whole evening, Inuyasha was nothing but a gentleman to me. He pulled out chairs, held doors, and he complemented me on everything I tried on.

"Inuyasha," I asked as I got behind the wheel, "How'd you get here? Do you need a ride?" After an eerie silence, he said, "I took a limo." My eyes widened, "Really!" He nodded. "I was hoping you could come home with me…" he said quietly. I looked to Sango. She gave me a thumb up. I turned back to Inuyasha, "Okay…I'll go."

A limo appeared around the corner as if out of nowhere. It had Inuyasha's name as its license plate. "That is SO cool!" Sango cried. I got out of the car. "Can you let it spend the night at your house, Sango?" I asked. She nodded as she got behind the wheel. "No problem. "You two have fun now!" she turned on the engine and almost immediately sped off. "No wonder her license is suspended." I muttered as I watched her sharply turn a corner.

"Ma'am." I heard a voice say. I turned to see an elderly chauffeur holding the door open. Inuyasha was already inside. "I'm sorry!" I said, getting in besides him. Inuyasha flashed me an award-winning smile. Something about it made me feel a little frightened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stared in awe as we pulled up to a huge mansion. Like a child, I pressed my face to the window. "Come on, Kagome." Inuyasha said, getting out. I pulled away from the window and followed him inside.

It was more extravagant on the inside than out! The furniture looked really expensive, and every room had it's own theme. Inuyasha led me to a Chinese style living room. "I'll get you something to drink." He said leaving me. I played a beat with my hands on my knees as I looked around. Everything looked untouched…like no one has lived here for years. But as I swiped my finger on the wood table before me, no dust was evident.

"Here." Inuyasha had come back with some lemonade for me. He had a bottle of vodka for himself. I nodded my thanks. I went back to looking about the room. All the while, I felt something watching me. I turned back to Inuyasha, who was glaring at me intensely. I felt a cold sweat form on my skin. "Um…what's wrong, Inuyasha?" I asked. He just continued to stare at me, as though he expected me to do something.

I tried to look at everything but him, but I could still feel his eyes piercing me. I decided something had to be said, "Do you live alone? Have any family?"

He gave me that same cold stare, and then he took a swing of his vodka.

"They were murdered." He said after a long pause.

I cast my eyes down, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"I had two little sisters and a brother." He continued. "Some madman came into our house and managed to kill everyone."

He took another drink of his bottle. "I was graduating from high school that day."

"You've been living by yourself for 3 years?" I said, remembering his age.

He nodded, "I managed to keep my fathers business going strong. Akira…have you heard of it?"

'Heard of it?' I thought to myself, 'That was only the biggest clothing store in the world! Even bigger than Desire! Of course I heard of it!'

Instead of shouting this out, I nodded. Inuyasha nearly finished his bottle of vodka. It was starting to scare me. "Well, even though it was entitled to my older brother, I ended up getting the company by default." He emptied the bottle. He sure could hold his liquor. Suddenly, he began giving me that eerie glare again. "Aren't you thirsty?" he asked coldly. I looked at the lemonade. I had forgotten it was there. "Oh! You're right! Thank-you." I said, lifting it to my mouth. I took a huge gulp and set it back on the table. Suddenly, he started laughing. It froze the very blood in my veins. Then, in a voice even more fearsome than death, he said,

"Good-night."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh…" I groaned. I woke up in a dark room. My head was pounding as the drug in that lemonade subsided. "That son of a bitch!" I swore as I tried to stand up. I was a little wobbly, but I soon stood tall.

I saw a door ahead of me. I quickly ran to it and tried to let myself out. It was locked. I turned back to the room. It was large and had chains hanging from every corner. Water dripped from the ceiling, which echoed in this almost furniture-less room. The only thing in the room was drilled to the cement floor. It looked like a torture device…

I looked around the room and noticed another door. Quickly, I ran over to it. As I opened the door, I felt myself vomit in my mouth. Inside, there were five dead bodies. Three belonged to adults, and two belonged to children. I let the vomit out of my mouth and heard the echo of its impact on the ground. The corpses were almost fully decomposed, but I could tell that the two children were girls…

"_I had two little sisters and a brother."_

"Inuyasha's sisters…" I whispered. I put two and two together. The other three must have been his parents and older brother. I saw dried semen mixed with the little girls' blood. I didn't want to know who's that was.

Suddenly, I heard the other door open. Heavy boots were heard coming to my direction. I quietly closed the door and tried to find a place to hide. "Kagome…" a sadistic voice called. Inuyasha's voice. I felt my heart pound as I hid behind the torture device. "Kagome…I can smell your innocence. I'll get you." I felt tears sting my eyes. 'I have to get out of here' I thought to myself. I looked over the device. No one seemed to be in the room. The boots stopped. "This is my chance!" with only fear moving me, I ran for the door. I almost made it! I was almost there! "I don't think so…" I felt a strong tug at my neck. Something was pulling me backwards.

I turned to see Inuyasha wielding a long chain. He had a wild look about him. He was dressed in all black and his eyes were covered with red veins. Suddenly, he wasn't so handsome anymore. "Let…me go!" I cried, gasping for breath. He only laughed. It almost made me pee myself. "Dear, stupid Kagome." He said softly. Suddenly, the lights turned on. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I saw what the room really looked like. The chains hanging from the walls were really organs that were stretched out. The dripping was cause by blood on the ceiling, not water. I saw the fresh body of a girl about my age. It was violently beaten with what appeared to be spikes.

By this time, Inuyasha had pulled me all the way to him. He grabbed me forcefully and kissed me on the lips. His hot tongue was forced into my mouth. I bit it. "You little bitch!" He cried as my teeth sunk into his pink tongue. I started to regret doing that as he grabbed me by my arms. "I thought I wouldn't need this for you, but you left me no choice!" he brought me to the torture device. When he sat me down on it, several seatbelt-like straps tied me up. Inuyasha took me off the device, bonded, and threw me on the floor. "Lovely view…" he smirked as he looked up my skirt. Tears of embarrassment fill my eyes. I felt Inuyasha wrap a cloth around my mouth. Speaking was impossible now.

"I wish my parents were here to see this…" he said as though this was a normal event.

He sat on top of me and continued, "If only they had time to come to my graduation day…then I wouldn't have had to kill them."

He said all of this in a nonchalant voice. I should've known when he said a madman killed his parents, that it was him. I didn't much have time to feel stupid, though. His weight on my body was becoming unbearable.

"That damn Sesshomaru…" he continued, "He always made it about him!"

I figured Sesshomaru was his older brother. I struggled to breathe as he continued his twisted rant, "I loved Nayami and Nayamu…I really did. But they knew too much…too much."

I couldn't take any of this anymore. I tried desperately to throw Inuyasha off. Eventually, I was able to roll him on the floor. That pissed him off. "That's it!" he screamed. He bent over and ripped off my skirt. My panties were tossed of like a piece of paper. I was so frightened, I accidentally peed myself. Inuyasha began to laugh, "Isn't that cute? You wet yourself!" My eyes started to sting as I suffered this humiliation.

Inuyasha positioned me so that he could enter easily. Then he removed his pants to reveal his hard dick. "Yes…you make me hard." He said softly. He ripped off my shirt and bra so my breasts were bouncing free. He began cutting his name into my chest. "HMHHM!" I screamed through the cloth. This felt like someone repeatedly piercing me with needles. His long nails touched the top of my bones. Finally, Inuyasha's name was spelled across my boobs. He smiled in satisfaction.

"Now…time for some virgin pussy!" he yelled, shoving himself deep into my resisting hole. If I could scream, I'm sure it would break the sound barrier. "How do you like that?" He asked, taking it out. Suddenly, he shoved it back it. It was so harsh, I felt my hole rip. This was the worst pain I ever felt in my life. He started a sick rhythm that seemed to stretch me with each pump. I was more than relieved when he finally took it out.

I felt his clawed hands undo the cloth around my neck. I turned away from him as soon as it was off. "Suck it." He said bluntly. I turned to see his bloody cock in my face. I started to sob. "SUCK IT!" he demanded. I hesitated, but finally I put my mouth around his throbbing member. I tasted my blood mixed with his sweat. It was salty and disgusting. "You're not half bad…" he said, shuddering. I felt his dick grow in my mouth. I licked the shaft up and down. Then I flicked my tongue on the tip. "Damn, your good!" he cried as his penis started to slightly shake. Quickly, he shoved his dick in my mouth as the semen shot all over my tongue.

I started to spit it out. It tasted horrible. "Drink it." He demanded. I sucked up my pride and swallowed the bitter liquid. "Good girl." He said. Then he picked me up and easily tossed me in the corner. I thought this was the part that he was going to kill me, but instead he just zipped his pants and started towards the door.

"Aren't you going to kill me!" I screamed after him. At this point, death didn't sound so bad. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. Then he looked back at me with the soft look of a child, "If I do that, I'll be giving you to God. I'm selfish Kagome. Greedy." I watched his expression turn frightful, "You'll be just like my mother! She would spread her love to everyone around her, but I'm the only one who deserved it! Only ME!" I started to shiver as he came back to me and forcefully lifted my chin. "No…I'm not giving you away. I'm not letting you spread your love." He dropped my head and went to open the door. "I'm too greedy…" I heard him whisper, "I want you for myself."

**Funny, when I started, I didn't mean for this to be a horror story. But currently I'm reading _The Red Dragon _by Tom Harris (the guy who created Hannibal Lecher) . It seemed to rub off on me. Anyway, this ended up being one of my favorites so far. Tell me what you think! **


	4. Gluttony

**Shippo Inuyasha**

**Genre: General/Humor (I guess I did make another humor one.)**

Rating: K

Gluttony

I snuck quickly and quietly over to the big yellow bag. Everyone was asleep, so this was a perfect opportunity. "This is going to be great!" I squealed as I opened the bag to reach the treasures inside….

……………………………………………….

"Hmmm…that's weird." Kagome said, lifting her bag. "It felt heavier last night." I whistled as she searched the contents. Inuyasha watched me carefully. He knew something was up.

"Hey!" Kagome cried. "What's wrong, Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome turned her bag over, "there's nothing in here! All my food is gone!" Kagome dropped the bag and sighed. Inuyasha looked like he was going to cry. "Not the Ramen!" he said heart broken. He picked up the empty chip bag. That gave me an idea.

"Inuyasha did it." I said, pointing. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "How could you!" she screamed. "That was for everyone!" Inuyasha looked at me, then back at Kagome. "I had nothing to do with this!" He said in his defense. Kagome didn't believe him. "Sit boy!" Inuyasha ate dirt.

"I'm sorry Shippo." Kagome said, lifting me up. "I guess I'll catch some fish instead." I was too full to eat anything else, but I nodded, "That sounds good!"

Miroku stood up, "I'll come with you Kagome." Sango went along to. It was just Inuyasha and me.

"Wait, I'm coming!" I said, trying to run after them, but Inuyasha grabbed me and lifted me to his face. "You did it, didn't you?" he asked in a low voice. I didn't answer, but my face said it all. "You little liar!" he yelled and dropped me. "I'm going to tell Kagome." He said, heading in that direction. "NOOO!" I screamed, throwing a rock at his head. When he turned around, I almost peed myself. His expression was so scary; I didn't know how to describe it.

"Come here!" he snarled, chasing me down. "AHHH!" he grabbed me and raised his fist…"INUYASHA! SIT BOY!" Inuyasha fell to the floor. Kagome and the others were back with a fish for everyone. I was relieved; I was about to beaten to a pulp!

"Shippo, are you alright?!" Kagome asked in concern. I rubbed my head, "I think so…" she lifted me up and kissed my forehead. "There! That should make you feel better." It sure did! Inuyasha sat back up, wiping dirt from his face. "Inuyasha, you should be ashamed of yourself!" Kagome chastised. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "He had it coming!" he protested. Kagome folded her arms, "First you eat my food and then you attack innocent Shippo! No fish for you!"

That got Inuyasha upset, "now wait a minute! I didn't eat the food! Shippo did!" Kagome laughed, "You expect me to believe that? Shippo wouldn't lie to me, right Shippo?" She looked at me expectantly. "Um…right! I wouldn't lie to you!" I said quickly. She smiled and put me down. Inuyasha growled and turned away.

"Kagome, the fish is done!" Sango called. I hadn't even realized that they were cooking it. "Come on Shippo. Let Inuyasha learn his lesson in peace." I followed her to the fish. She handed me a stick. My stomach was so full. I hesitated taking a bite.

"What's the matter Shippo?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, what's the matter? Too full?" inuyasha snarled. I looked at my fish. There was no way I was going to eat this without throwing up.

I looked up. Everyone was watching me now. I gulped. I glanced at Inuyasha. He was smiling. "Don't worry about him." Kagome said, taking a bite of her fish, "He's just sour because he can't have any." I watched her eat the fish. Just thinking about it falling into her stomach was making me sick.

"I can't take it anymore!" I cried. "I ate Kagome's food! Me!" everyone (except Inuyasha) was shocked. Kagome looked at Inuyasha apologetically. She took my fish and handed it to him. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha." She said. Then she looked at me with a hurt expression. "Shippo, I expected better from you!" she started, "I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if it was Inuyasha, but YOU?" Inuyasha swallowed some fish "Hey! That's not true!" Kagome waved him off.

"Next time, tell me the truth, okay?" she concluded. I nodded, "I promise."

**I know, really short. **


	5. Envy

Sesshomaru Rin 

**XXXXXXX (time passed)**

**Genre: Angst**

**Rating: M for safety measures**

Envy 

"Sesshomaru-sama…" I turned to see Rin tugging at my hand. She looked so innocent as she looked up at me. "What do you want?" I said with more coldness then what was in my heart. She seemed to know this, because she didn't seem hurt. "I just wanted to let you know that I'll always love you!" her smiled rivaled the rays of the sun. I resisted smiling back. Instead I turned away from her. 'Yes Rin…' I thought to myself, 'I'll always love you…'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sesshomaru…" I turned to see a woman with a soft face. She didn't need to tug my hand. She didn't need to add Sama after my name. "What is it?" I said with a sigh. She took no offense to it. After all, she's been with me for about ten years. "I'm going to be leaving soon." Her tears rivaled even the harshest rain. I resisted showing my pain.

"What is out there for you, Rin?" I asked. She looked out the open window. The sun was beginning to rise. "A whole world, Sesshomaru." She replied softly. I scowled, "The world that had you killed by wolves? Do you wish to die again?" she looked at me with sadness in her eyes. "No, Sesshomaru. But I can't stay here for the rest of my life. I'm almost 19." I scorned humans for wanting so much…freedom. Demons would be more than happy to remain in one place.

"What is out there for you Rin?" I repeated. This time, she didn't have an answer. Instead, she headed for the front of my castle. I watched her hold the door. "Sesshomaru." She said quietly, looking away from me. I kept my eyes on her. Suddenly, she looked up at me with tears, "I just wanted you to know that I'll always love you!"

I watched her quickly open the door and run. I knew she had no idea where she was going, but still she ran. "The answer is nothing." I said in response to my earlier question. "Nothing."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been months since Rin left. I continuously told myself not to worry, but I did anyway. I felt lost without this human.

"DAMMIT SESSHOMARU!" I screamed to myself. My voice echoed throughout the castle walls. I was too afraid that if I went to search for her, that I'd become soft. That I would start loving humans and all of that stupid shit.

I looked out the window. The same window she looked out of. I felt my pride subside. "Rin, I'm going to find you and bring you home." I said confidently. I headed for the door. As I touched it, I could still feel the warmth of her hands. It made me more determined to find her.

Quickly I headed in the direction she did long ago. I never forgot her aimless run into the unforgiving world. I used my unique sense of smell to try and pick up her scent. It was no use. Water was everywhere.

Soon I came to small footsteps in the dirt that seemed to fade over time. They were definitely woman's feet. I hoped that they were Rin's and followed them diligently. It led me past the waterfall. "Got it!" I said triumphantly. I was starting to get a whiff of Rin's scent. It was more mature than the last time I smelled her. In fact…she seemed to be sweating. The smell was slightly salt as I edged closer. I could now hear her breathing loudly. She was saying something…"I love you."

"I LOVE you!?' I yelled incredulously, "Who could she be saying this too?" I quickened my agility to an almost neck breaking speed. I was going to find out who my precious Rin was cooing these words to!

Finally, I came to a small hut in the middle of the woods. I could hear her panting…no. NO! I opened the door to see exactly what I feared. Rin was sweating underneath some guy I didn't know. He was inside her and she was begging for more. "Rin…" I said in such a cold voice, I felt the temperature drop. Rin saw me and quickly got from underneath her lover. "Sesshomaru!" she cried. The man looked at me with fear in his eyes.

"You…You SOILED her!" I screamed, releasing Tokijin. "No, Wait!" Rin cried, standing before this nobody. "I love him!" she sobbed. I looked at her with the pain in my heart clearly visible. "You…you what?" I stuttered. Before she could answer my question, I violently pushed her out the way. "You've made her forget me!" I screamed to the man. He backed up against the wall. I edged closer with Tokijin burning brightly in my hand. "I'll cut you where you stand!"

"Sesshomaru!" Rin cried. It was too late. I wedged my sword deep into this asshole's heart. I made sure it went through his back. Then I forcefully pulled Tokijin upwards. His head fell in two opposite directions. "EYAAAAAHH!" Rin screamed. The painful sound echoed throughout my heart.

"You…" I said, turning on her. "You loved him? What about ME?" She stood up, still naked and crying. I walked slowly to her, "You said you'd always love me! You said it twice!" I was so close to her, I could practically taste the man's sweat on her body. It was disgusting.

My anger took over any other emotion, "I WON"T BE LIED TO!" Before I knew what was happening; I raised my sword and struck my precious Rin in the stomach. She fell, holding on to her gut. She was losing a lot of blood.

"RIN!" I cried, realizing what I have done. I held on to her. She looked up me slowly. Warmth was still in her eyes. "Sesshomaru…" she said softly. I gave her my undivided attention. "I just wanted you to know…I sill lo…" she closed her eyes and fainted in my hands. "Rin!" I cried taking out Tensaiga. I saw the messengers coming for her.

I lifted my sword…and put it back in its sheath. "If I revive her…" I said to myself, "She'll find love elsewhere again." I watched the messengers go away. "I think she's had enough of my envy."

Remorse

_After all these years, you've got me_

_It feels different from your dreams_

_My body limply going down…_

_Why did you catch me?_

_I was your target_

_The reason you felt hate_

_I've caused so many tears_

_I really can relate_

_Finally it's time to lower that precious box_

_Be happy, you can't kill me again_

_Sadistic dreams become memories as you hold me one last time_

_Tell me, _

_Would you kill me again?_

**By the way, the poem is mine. I'm going to enter it in some poetry contest, so don't go stealing it!**


	6. Vanity

**Kikyo Kagome Inuyasha**

**Genre: Angst (It's the closest genre I could think of)**

**Rating: T for slight violence.**

Vanity

"You're beautiful." He told me. He softly stroked my hair as we reminisced about last night. Us becoming one made us both appreciate each other more.

"You tell me that everyday." I complained, even though I loved it. He laughed, "It's because you are. You're a flower, Kikyo." I smiled. Inuyasha was always so kind to me. He also made every lovemaking feel like the first time. He always told me I was beautiful.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Kikyo…" Naraku's dark voice called to me. I stopped brushing my hair and looked over to my master. "I need the shards, Kikyo. You must take them from Inuyasha." I heard, but didn't listen. My subconscious made me pick up my bow and follow his directions.

I left his castle and headed straight before me. I could smell the dog-demon's stench. I headed in that direction, slowly but surely getting closer. It wasn't until they were three feet away that I slowed down to a complete halt. I quietly looked over a hill to see them sitting around a campfire. They were laughing and eating. Inuyasha was among them. I felt a pang in my artificial heart.

"That stupid girl!" I said under my breath. The flames cast a glow on her, making her face seem…beautiful. "I bet he strokes her hair!" I snarled. " I bet he risks his life to save that bitch!" I felt anger fill my very veins. Before I knew it, I skipped the sneaky act and jumped down to face the gang. They all went on the defensive as I pulled out a bow.

"Inuyasha…" I said, ignoring the others. He stared at me with soft eyes. "Tell me…" I said as I readied an arrow, "Tell me, is she pretty?" His child-like expression turned to confusion. "Do you tell her she's beautiful?" I cried. He took a quick glance at Kagome. He knew whom I meant.

It was silent as I aimed my arrow at his heart. Everyone seemed to stunned to move. "I…I never said, she was pretty." Inuyasha finally replied. Kagome's eyes filled with tears. I loved it. "She's ugly! Tell me that!" Inuyasha cast his eyes down at my request. "She's ugly…" he said softly. Kagome had tears sliding down her cheek, but it didn't make me happy like before. She still looked so…cute. So…fresh. I hated it.

"How dare you mock me!" I screamed and aimed my arrow at Kagome's neck. Without hesitation, I fired. "Kagome!" Sango screamed. She tried to deflect it with her weapon, but it was obliterated by my arrows aura. Thinking quickly, she jumped in front of the arrows path. It went through her head.

"SANGO!" the stupid girl cried. She ran over to her friend's corpse. "Look at that!" I snarled, "You have murdered one of your comrades just by existing!"

Miroku retaliated, "That's not true! It was because Sango cared!"

I looked at him with evil in my eyes. "You have to exist before others care for you." I said bluntly.

That got him angry. He quickly moved to open his wind tunnel. I made no attempt to move.

"If you open that dark hole," I started, getting another arrow, "my arrow will reach your heart first." "I'll take the risk!" Miroku spat as his tunnel was let free. Everything in its path was slowly being sucked forward. I ignored it and shot my arrow with excellent accuracy. It wasn't bothered by the strong wind. It flew straight and through his heart.

"MIROKU!" Kagome screamed as she held his fallen body. That's all she's good for, screaming! Her friend just gave her life for her and all she could do was scream! "You wench!" I spat, "I'll make sure this one cuts through your throat!" I aimed to do just that, when suddenly the Kitsune tried to fight me. "You won't harm Kagome! Me and Kirara won't let you!"

Immediately, he tried to transform into something, but I didn't give him the chance. I easily lifted him up and slit his throat with my sharpest arrow. It happened so quickly, I almost forgot he existed. The cat demon took resentment to that.

From that small kitten, she transformed into a huge creature with flames about it. Unintimidated, I pulled out another arrow. "RAORRRR!" she cried as she aimed to kill me. My arrow was already on its way.

"Oh no! Not Kirara!" Kagome cried. I hated the fact that she didn't even try to save them. What a selfish wench! Suddenly, I remembered the reason I came down here. "The jewel shards. Hand them over." I demanded. Kagome looked up at me, "NO! I'll never give them to someone like you!" I sneered, "But that means you have them…" I lifted her by the throat. Just then I remembered Inuyasha. I turned to see he hadn't moved an inch.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, dangling about a foot in the air. She looked helplessly at the dog demon. Inuyasha made no movements. "Inuyasha?" She pleaded as I closed my hand around her throat. "Inuy-!" Her final word was silenced as I crushed her neck. She fell limply to the floor. I searched her clothing and found the jewel shard around her bleeding neck.

I turned back to Inuyasha. "Have you nothing to say?" I said, holding the sacred jewel. The corpses of his comrades littered the floor, and he just stood there. He looked up at me slowly. "You're beautiful," he said softly. I pulled out and arrow and aimed at his heart.

"I know."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Kikyo…did you get the shards?" Naraku asked of me. I handed him the bloody container. "Excellent." He said in triumph. I took my spot at the vanity table and resumed brushing my hair. "You know, Kikyo," Naraku cooed, "You really are beautiful." I felt a fugitive tear roll down my cheek.

_"You're beautiful." He told me_


	7. Lust

**Sango Inuyasha**

**Also, Sango may appear a little out of character, but I had to alternate her a little to make the story work.**

**Genre: General/ Romance (It's not really romantic, though. but I couldn't think of anything else.)**

**Rating: M for sex.**

Lust

"Open wide, inuyasha!" Kagome popped a dumpling in Inuyasha's mouth. "Hey, This ain't half bad!" he said, chewing happily. In truth, it made me sick to my stomach. Ever since these two confessed their feelings to each other, they haven't kept their hands off one another. Well, that's almost true. Really, it was only Kagome. Inuyasha would smile or complement her, but he never got 'touchy-feely' like she did.

"Sango, do you want a dumpling?" It was Miroku. He looked at me with hope in his eyes. I sighed, "Okay" he picked it up and tried to feed it to me. I didn't feel like getting fed, so I took it out of his chopsticks and popped it in my mouth. Miroku looked hurt. "I'm sorry." I said, but not really feeling it. I didn't want to be so mean. After all, he wasn't as 'touchy-feely' as Kagome, but he was extremely clingy. Ever since he asked me to bear his children, it's never been the same. I liked him before when he tried to hit on me.

It was becoming dark as the flames in our fire died down. "Hey, Sango!" Kagome said, getting up, "Let's go to the hot springs to take a bath!" I nodded slowly. "Okay. Let's go." I felt sad not having to tell Miroku not to peep. He wasn't as fun anymore.

Kagome grabbed my hand and led me to the hot springs. "Sango…" she said sadly as I got in the water. "Yes, Kagome?" she sat besides me. Her expression was a sad one. "Inuyasha…hasn't really been open to me…" she said quietly. I wondered where this was going. "Why won't he touch me!" she cried suddenly, "I want him to fuck me!" that was really spontaneous! It took a minute for me to regain my composure. 'Maybe if you didn't act so desperate, he'd give you the time of day.' I thought to myself. Even though it was true, I thought that it would be too cruel to say.

"Maybe…this whole love thing is still new to him." I said instead. Kagome nodded sadly. "I hope so. If he doesn't screw me soon…I might go crazy!" I had no idea Kagome wanted him that much. For the rest of the bath, we sat in silence. It wasn't until it became pitch black that we decided to get out. We retraced our steps back to the camp. Inuyasha and Miroku were already asleep and the campfire was out. Kagome laid besides Inuyasha, "Good night, Sango." She said, as she turned around. "Good night Kagome."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

I woke up to the sound of rustling leaves. I opened my eyes to see that Inuyasha wasn't here. I sat up quickly, "Inuyasha?" I whispered. "Shhh! You'll wake them up!" I turned to see he was in a nearby tree. He quietly hopped down and stood before me. "What were you doing up there?" I questioned. I doubted he was sleeping. He shrugged and said, "I was thinking…" I suppressed my laughter, "what could you, Inuyasha, possibly think about?" He glared at me. Then he grabbed my arm and led me back to the hot springs so we were out of earshot.

Finally, I was able to keep from laughing. Inuyasha turned to me angrily and said, "I was thinking about Kagome, alright?!" I sat down at the water's edge. "What about her?" Inuyasha sat besides me.

"She's very…'touchy-feely' if you know what I mean…"

I nodded, "I know exactly what you mean."

Inuyasha folded his arms, "Every time I try to do something alone, she's always there."

I raised a fist, "Yeah! I can't even use the bathroom without Miroku watching me!"

Inuyasha was on a roll now, "I would have sex with her, but she makes me feel so uncomfortable!"

" It's the opposite for me. Miroku hasn't tried to feel me up once!"

Inuyasha turned towards me, "I need space!"

I turned to him, "I need some loving!"

"I need respect!"

"I need variety!" We kept coming closer to each other…

"I need comfort!

"I need to be touched!"

We were both really close to each other by now. His breath gently warmed my cheeks. We said in unison, "I NEED A WAY OUT!"

Suddenly, we just started kissing. We kept missing each others mouth, but it didn't matter. Lust took over as Inuyasha ripped open the top of my dress. I pulled off his fire rats robe as he kissed down my neck. "Ah!" I cried as I felt one of his long fingers enter my pussy. I felt the tip of his claw rub my g-spot. I was horny as hell. "That feels so damn good!" I moaned. I undid his pants. I felt his hard member pulsate against my leg.

He grabbed one of my tits and began sucking the other. The feeling of his fangs brushing against my nipple nearly sent me over the edge. "Inuyasha! Fuck me!" I cried. I wanted to feel him inside me. Instead, he lifted me up by my waist and began licking my pussy juices. "Oh YES!" I yelled into the dark woods. His tongue went into my hole…ALL the way in. I felt it slither all around my love tunnel. He flicked it quickly in and out, tasting everything in his path. "You're gonna make me cum!" I moaned. I was shuddering as I tried to grab on to something. My body was so full of lust, I was about to burst.

Suddenly, Inuyasha laid me back down. I was disappointed. "Hey! That was-" I was shut up as I felt his large dick fill me to the brim. "OH GOD!" I shouted. Luckily, I covered my mouth so that I didn't wake the others. Inuyasha was so BIG, I thought I would tear in two! But pain turned quickly into pleasure as he began pumping in and out of my wet hole.

"Just a second!" I said, trying to sit up. Inuyasha stopped. Before he could say a word, I pushed him over. Then I sat on top of him, "It's my turn to make you feel good." I said with a naughty wink. He watched as I lowered myself on his erect member. "Oh!" I whimpered. It felt different from on top. He was all the way in. I could feel every part of him now.

I slowly moved up and down on his sweating body. I tried to move faster, but it was hard adjusting to this new position. Inuyasha grabbed my waist and helped me. His strong arms easily lifted me up and down. "God, your tight!" he said, struggling to keep from ejaculation. Our sweat mixed into a pool at his stomach. The noise of us colliding was wet. It turned me on even more. Inuyasha was moving me so fast; we both were on the verge of coming. "Yes!" I moaned. This felt like nothing I experienced before. I wish Miroku would have done it with me, but now he was too much of a gentleman.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as Inuyasha stopped moving my hips. He lifted me until he was completely out. His dick was throbbing now. I started to complain, but he explained. "I'm going to cum…" he said quietly. I knew he didn't want to risk me getting pregnant. As an alternative, I squished my breast together. His cock was cupped between the soft pillows.

I started out slowly, but then I increase my speed immensely. "Am I doing good?" I asked as I jacked him off. The look on Inuyasha's face told me I was. Suddenly, his penis began to shake, "S-SANGO!" he cried as hot cum sprayed on my face and breast. I wiped some off and tasted it. "MMM!'" I said, getting some more, "It taste almost like candy!"

"Sango…" he said. I stopped eating and looked at him. "You didn't get to cum." He said softly. I realized he was right. "Oh, it's alright!" I lied, "I'm going to be-" I was cut off as he pushed me down. Then he went low and used that magic tongue of his. "God! I love this!" I cried as my pussy started to squirt. I was so turned on, that my nipples were like rocks. He licked my clit and everything that was hidden inside my tunnel. It wasn't long before I felt myself reach the final point, "INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I came all over his face. It felt hot as it shot out of me. Inuyasha cleaned my pussy with his tongue, and then he sat up and began wiping his face.

We sat there, breathing really hard. It was like we just realized what we had done. "Thank-you," I began, licking off the last of his semen, " I needed that." Inuyasha nodded. He needed it too. I picked up my torn dress and tried to put it on, but the way it was ripped, my breast were very visible. "Inuyasha…" I said as he pulled on his pants. He saw that I was exposed, and handed me the top of his fire rats robe. I gratefully put it on.

By now we were both dressed. We quietly headed back to the campsite…and nearly jumped out of our skins! Everyone was awake. "What were you two doing?" Shippo asked us. Kirara was gently nudging my leg, wondering the same thing. I ignored the both of them and sat by Miroku. Inuyasha did the same as he sat by Kagome. "Why are you wearing Inuyasha's robe?" Kagome asked. I pretended like I just noticed it, "Oh, yeah! I um…ripped my dress while going through the forest!" Inuyasha jumped in to help me, "Yeah, that's it! She went after a demon. I woke up and found her alive, but a little roughed up!" I nodded, "That's why he gave me his robe."

Miroku and Kagome looked suspicious, but they had no choice but to let it slide. We all laid back in our positions and said our goodnights. Before we laid our head down, Inuyasha and I smiled at each other. Then we let dreams take over.

**This is my favorite besides greed. please R&R.Don't just read and go...how else will i know if it's good or not?**


End file.
